


Lidércnyomás

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [4]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Psychodelia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Немного о любви и наркоте.





	Lidércnyomás

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается существо из венгерского фольклора – [лидерц](http://www.bestiary.us/liderc).

На краешке бокала осталась заметная маслянистая ярко-красная полоска. Хреновая помада, надо ее выкинуть и купить другую. Как раз с тех денег, что она заработала за сегодня.

– Вам не нравится? – в мягком голосе с забавным шепелявым акцентом послышалось беспокойство.

Ада слегка усмехнулась и отрицательно покачала головой.

– Коктейль вкусный, правда, – подушечки пальцев машинально погладили тонкую ножку высокого бокала с искрящейся голубоватой жидкостью. Жаль, что по стандарту подачи этого напитка к нему не полагается трубочка, с ней удобнее. И помада не размазывается. – Просто я в принципе не слишком люблю спиртное.

– Зачем тогда пьете? – парнишка растерянно сморгнул и каким-то смазанным, нервным движением потер щеку. – Я бы тогда лучше кофе заказал. Правда, не знаю, какой он здесь, – у меня от него сердце стучит.

Помилуйте, сердце ему жалко... А как ЛСД глотать горстями – так пожалуйста.

От этого типа так просто не отвязаться. Вообще-то, Ада держала за правило – не общаться с теми, кому она передавала наркотики. Совсем. Взяла деньги, пересчитала, отдала маленький туго скрученный пакетик, – и все. Ни одного лишнего слова, а уж тем более – никаких посиделок в баре, никаких задушевных бесед, никаких попыток угостить выпивкой.

– А я знаю. Омерзительный здесь кофе, лучше уж алкоголь.

Виктор стал исключением. Низкорослый, щуплый мальчишка, лет восемнадцати от силы, с год назад приехавший из Венгрии то ли на учебу, то ли к девушке, то ли за тем и другим сразу, – Ада так точно и не поняла. С ним она встречалась четвертый раз, и каждая встреча неизменно затягивалась. Никаких подозрений этот ребенок не вызывал, а истории рассказывал любопытные. В основном о своей родине, о ее истории, фольклоре, искусстве. Не то чтобы ей правда все это было так уж интересно – но забавно становилось от одной только ситуации. Два наркомана в каком-то притоне сидят и обсуждают традиции празднования Дня святого Иштвана[1]. Прелесть.

К слову о притонах. В этом Аде определенно переставало нравиться. Под вечер посетителей становилось все больше, и мутные осоловелые глаза у тех, кто бесформенными кучками облепили столики, внушали только отвращение. Виктор еще хотя бы не успел набраться.

– Не хочешь немного по улице пройтись? – она соскочила с высокого табурета и обернулась, испытующе глядя ему в глаза. – Проводишь меня до остановки.

* * *

Все вокруг тонет в чем-то серо-желтом, выгоревшем, задымленном. В заводской гари и автомобильных выхлопах, в завесе городского смога. Хотя что это – все? Здесь нет ничего, что имеет физическую форму, не ясно даже, где низ, a где верх. Просто какое-то пространство, не ограниченное стенами, потолком или полом. Ни звука, ни вздоха, ни шороха.

Наверное, и его самого здесь нет, осталось только сознание. Только та бесформенная субстанция, которую принято называть душой. Ей не больно, она не может задыхаться, – поэтому и держится все еще. Она не испытывает потребности дышать – не во что. Нет больше легких, нет больше сердца, нет крови, рук, ног, головы…

Как долго это продолжалось? Минуту? Или целую вечность, и колесо мироздания, повернувшись до логического конца, заново принялось отсчитывать историю этой вселенной? По тому же кругу, что и всегда, – зачатие-рождение-взросление-зрелость-смерть. Мир был живым и, как все живое, умирал и возрождался бесчисленное количество раз.

Вот и сейчас из призрачной дымки начали проступать, темнея, очертания приземистых далеких холмов. А прямо под ними – равнина, усыпанная гравием, поросшая клочками чахлой выжженной травы. Трава тоже пожелтевшая, будто от палящего солнца, хотя небо здесь – серое, затянутое облаками. Самыми обычными дождевыми облаками, высокими, грязно-серыми, а не душным городским смогом. И еще – пылью, клубы которой взметаются под резкими порывами сухого колючего ветра.

Он хорошо знает это место.

Он единственный, кто тут бывает.

* * *

Она никогда не бывала в других странах, даже когда имела такую возможность. Помнится, Рудольф пару раз предлагал ей оплатить путевку куда-нибудь на море, но она отказалась. А он и не настаивал: сам был тем еще домоседом, в упор не понимавшим тех, кому нравилось путешествовать.

Вот только Рудольф любил свою страну и свой город, всей душой любил и искренне восхищался уродливыми пейзажами небоскребов-свечек и заводских труб, неизменно затянутых тусклой дымкой. А Ада... Ада просто к ним привыкла. Других пейзажей она не знала, вот и боялась, что, увидев их однажды, обратно вернуться уже не сможет.

А Виктор рассказывал, что бывает иначе. Раннее детство, до переезда в Будапешт, он провел в одной из немногих уцелевших деревушек возле северной границы. По его словам, тогда до них еще не добрался городской смог, а совсем рядом, там, где начинались словацкие блок-посты, еще сохранились незаселенные пустынные территории.

– Представляете? От моего дома было всего ничего до окраины деревни, а за ней – степь, – он неуместно рассмеялся. – Просто степь, заросшая самым обыкновенным бурьяном, в дождливые сезоны доходившим мне до плеча. И на самом горизонте – холмы. А больше ничего!

Он говорил что-то еще, смеясь и бурно жестикулируя, и Ада в ответ тоже слегка улыбалась и кивала. Она не верила. То есть, знала, конечно, что такое возможно, но в голове не укладывалось.

Поддетый острым носком сапога маленький камушек слетел с дороги и, провалившись в зазор ограждения, полетел вниз. Ада свесилась через перила, пытаясь проследить, куда он упадет, но только услышала далекий тихий всплеск. Видимо, опять где-то не стали заморачиваться и вывели сток от водопровода прямо на поверхность, а не в канализацию. Ну а что? Все равно в этом районе все пешеходные мосты подняты минимум метров на пять над землей.

– А в конце января там лежит снег. Не то чтобы огромные сугробы, но земля полностью скрыта, как будто под белым покрывалом. Очень красиво.

В Вене снег уже давно не выпадал, да и тогда сразу же растаял. Парниковый эффект от смога, толстым слоем укутавшего город, – так это, кажется, называется по-умному? Хотя зимой все-таки бывают заморозки, когда к утру на дорогах образуется хрусткая наледь, но вместо снега неизменно идет мелкий противный дождь.

– Не представляю, – она честно покачала головой и зябко поежилась, пряча нос в меховой воротник пальто. На трясущегося в своей невнятной болоньевой курточке Виктора даже смотреть было холодно.

* * *

Под ногами – комья каменистой, будто смерзшейся, земли и высохшая колючая трава. Больно впиваются в ступни через тонкую подошву – по таким неровностям нужно ходить в прорезиненных ботинках, какие носят солдаты на границе, а не в летних кедах. Но ему здесь все равно нравится. Эта равнина – воспоминание о его далеком детстве, которого уже не вернуть. Оно исчезло после переезда в Будапешт, как исчезло вместе с ним и само это место – территорию выкупили под строительство фабрики робототехники.

Он знал местность, как свои пять пальцев. Если пройти еще метров пятьсот на восток – прямо посреди поля будет небольшой плоский камень, на котором не особо удобно сидеть, но все лучше, чем на земле в пыли.

В его несбывшемся детстве никогда никого нет. Сначала это внушало страх, такой банальный человеческий страх перед одиночеством, а сейчас – успокаивает. В уединении есть свои плюсы.

Только немного грустно от того, что он не может привести сюда кого-нибудь еще. Увы, собственные наркотические галлюцинации не получится вложить в чужую голову.

* * *

– Вы похожи на мою... девушку.

– М?

Реплика была неожиданной, и Аде даже показалось, что она ее не всю расслышала, – слишком погрузилась в свои мысли.

– У нее тоже кудрявые черные волосы и голубые глаза. Редкое сочетание, сами знаете. И фигурой она на вас похожа, такая же худенькая... была.

Перед витриной продуктового магазинчика, мимо которого они сейчас проходили, стояла обшарпанная, но чистенькая скамейка, и Аде почему-то захотелось продолжить разговор сидя. Смахнув перчаткой гипотетический мусор, она осторожно опустилась на сидение и кивком пригласила Виктора последовать ее примеру.

– Была?

– Три месяца назад ее ограбили и... – он осекся.

– Три месяца назад ты впервые купил у Штефана таблетки, – Ада кивнула. Тут даже спрашивать ничего не надо – все и так ясно. – Да, я видела у него по журналу. Он, знаешь ли, тот еще педант, когда речь заходит о делах.

– Знаю. Я не говорил? Я с ним еще с детства знаком. То есть, это я тогда ребенком был, а он закачивал университет и жил в общежитии по соседству. И тоже всегда таскал с собой портфель с кучей каких-то бумаг. Кто не знал – подумал бы, что парень просто устроился на подработку в сферу продаж. Да мне и самому так казалось, мелкий же был.

– А на самом деле?

– Мне потом старшие рассказывали. Он воровал из студенческой лаборатории реактивы и делал какие-то смеси. Их и продавал. Говорят, те еще галлюцинации ловились. Качественные. Так что, Иштван этим с самой юности промышлял. И ведь не попался ни разу.

Ада фыркнула и покачала головой. Ну кто бы сомневался... А забавное венгерское «Иштван» ее уже даже не удивляло – Виктор всегда его так называл. Сначала она порывалась поправлять, объясняла, что со сменой гражданства и имя в документах изменилось на более привычного австрийскому уху «Штефана», но потом плюнула. В конце концов, так даже символично выходит. У этого стервятника всегда было множество лиц – так почему бы не иметь и пару имен? Можно даже попробовать как-нибудь подразнить его этим Иштваном, а то ж не все ему одному прозвища придумывать.

– Не похожа я на твою девушку, – довольно с нее разговоров о падальщиках. А к внезапной смене темы им обоим не привыкать. – Я делаю завивку. Глаза у меня карие, и я тощая плоскодонка, которую ветром сносит. А то, что ты сейчас видишь, – результат пластических операций и киберпротезирования. У меня даже внутри мало чего своего осталось.

– Но... вы ведь такой раньше были... А сейчас...

– Твоя подружка тоже – была.

Жестокие слова. Должно быть, такое больно слышать человеку, не так давно потерявшему свою любимую. Ничего, пусть привыкает к тому, что с ним никто не будет сюсюкаться. А к ней – наоборот, привыкать не надо. Пусть лучше разозлится, наорет сейчас и уйдет. Хватило с нее и одного человека, который в свое время привязался к ней слишком сильно.

Хуже всего в той ситуации было то, что она тоже привязалась.

Виктор не разозлился и не ушел. Даже слова не сказал, только еще больше нахохлился в своей драной курточке, вжал голову в плечи и сунул руки в карманы. Какой же он, в сущности, жалкий...

* * *

Он слышит женский голос. Мелодичный и чуть хрипловатый, очень приятный. В такой тембр хочется просто вслушиваться, не разбирая слов.

– Тебе не скучно тут одному?

Сначала – голос. Потом – ощущение. Чьи-то руки легли ему сзади на плечи и легонько сжали. Оборачиваться он не решился, только опасливо скосил глаза – и увидел тонкие изящные пальцы с длинными красными ногтями, ярким пятном выделяющиеся на фоне грязно-болотной куртки.

– Не холодно?

Он все-таки обернулся – и увидел ее. Ева? Девушка, ради которой он переехал в другую страну. Да, это совершенно точно она, больше никто не мог примерещиться ему в его собственных больных фантазиях. К тому же, она мертва, а значит...

Она действительно мертва. Из одежды – только белое платье из очень тонкой ткани, собирающейся в легкие складки, подол которого касается земли. Босые ноги, как будто и вовсе не чувствует царапающих подошвы сухих стеблей. И кожа совсем бледная, ни кровинки. Так, наверное, и должно выглядеть самое настоящее привидение. Но она улыбается, снова что-то говорит, осторожно обнимает его за плечи, – и он спиной чувствует, что это все-таки не бесплотный призрак.

В черных кудряшках мелькают перья, а на примятой жесткой траве – едва заметный отпечаток когтистой птичьей лапы. Откуда они?

Она заливисто смеется, рывком поднимается на ноги и делает пару шагов назад. Нет, это не Ева. Это вообще не человек.

Еще один призрак потерянного детства, как и все вокруг. Лидерц – воплотившийся ужас из старых сказок с далекой родины.

Существо, приходящее в кошмарах, чтобы сделать их самыми сладкими грезами. Принимающее облик тех, кого любишь сильнее всего на свете, – но с кем уже не можешь быть рядом. И взимающее за это вполне справедливую плату – жизнь.

Будучи маленьким ребенком, он так испугался рассказа о лидерцах, что долго не мог спать в темноте. А сейчас – нет ни тени страха, только радость от встречи с той, кто даже в галлюцинациях стала ему недосягаема.

Или это не она?.. Ева никогда не красилась так ярко, никогда не смеялась так нарочито громко, на грани фальши, обнажая в широкой улыбке идеально ровные белые зубы. Даже видны небольшие клычки – правильно, лидерцы ведь сродни вампирам.

– Ну чего же ты? – она протягивает к нему руки и снова смеется. – Это же я. Иди ко мне.

Чарам лидерца невозможно противостоять, как нельзя оттолкнуть любимого человека, которого больше никогда не увидишь наяву. Он слишком слаб, он не может отказаться от единственного шанса еще раз прикоснуться к Еве, обнять ее, – пусть даже для этого нужно обмануться. Он рад обманываться.

И лидерц знает о своей власти над жалким человечишкой. Лидерц подарит ему столько любви и ласки, сколько он только способен пожелать. А потом ночами будет лежать на его груди, медленно, капля за каплей высасывая жизненные силы, насылая удушливые гнетущие сновидения, которые даже после пробуждения оставляют отголосок – сонный паралич.

Лидерцньомаш – так по-венгерски называются ночные кошмары. Давление лидерца.

Ева торжествующе улыбается, наклоняя голову к плечу и блаженно прижмуривая глаза. И под опущенными густыми ресницами он замечает что-то... То, что это существо старательно прячет от всех. То, чего никогда не было в самой Еве, зато есть у...

Пересохшие губы размыкаются, неуверенно, чуть слышно выдыхая одно-единственное короткое слово. Имя.

* * *

– У тебя закурить не найдется?

Виктор нервно вздрогнул и растерянно сморгнул, будто очнувшись. А потом, что-то невнятно бормоча себе под нос, полез в многочисленные карманы, торопливо похлопывая по ним. Наконец извлек то, что искал, – основательно потрепанную и измятую сигаретную пачку, по которой, кажется, даже потоптаться успели. Ну и наплевать. Хуже, чем у Штефана, вонять все равно не будет, а с остальным можно смириться.

Ада аккуратно вытянула одну и не успела даже к губам ее поднести, как ей тут же протянули и зажигалку. Вы посмотрите, какая галантность...

– Скажите, а табак вы тоже не слишком любите, как и спиртное? – Виктор натянуто рассмеялся, и сам понимая, что пошутил неудачно.

Вернее – слишком удачно. Попал по больному месту своей дурацкой шуткой, а ей-то теперь что прикажете делать?

– Терпеть не могу.

Сломанная пополам резким движением сигарета прицельным щелчком улетела на проезжую часть. В кислом коктейле, который она пила, градусов было всего ничего, поэтому даже не получится оправдать саму себя тем, что пьяна. Все гораздо хуже. Ей просто захотелось поговорить.

– Меня тошнит от табачного дыма, – следом за сигаретой на дорогу отправился камушек, поднятый ею с асфальта. Все, что угодно, лишь бы занять себя и даже не смотреть в сторону Виктора. – От алкоголя ужасно болит голова. Я ненавижу яркие цвета. В открытой одежде холодно. На шпильках неудобно, ноги быстро устают. И знал бы ты, как я заебалась краситься каждое утро, а потом весь день следить, чтобы ничего не потекло и не размазалось.

Она с нажимом провела тыльной стороной ладони по губам, стирая остатки помады. Постаралась аккуратно, но все равно наверняка щеку тоже запачкала. Ну и хрен с ним. В зеркало она сейчас смотреться точно не хочет.

– Вас заставили?

– Нет. Я сама.

Правильно. И нечего себя обманывать. Она сама решила, что той, обычной семнадцатилетней девочкой, никому не будет интересна. Поэтому решила стать кем-то... кто «слишком». Слишком красивой, слишком броской, слишком заразительно смеющейся. Быть наравне с такими же яркими и заметными людьми, которые много пьют и курят, много разговаривают. У Штефана же получилось – и к нему тянутся... Тянется. А у нее ничего не вышло. Где она ошиблась?

Самое смешное, что необходимости во всем этом не было.

– Импланты уже не убрать, но... Переоденьтесь. Смойте макияж. Бросьте курить и пить.

– И тогда от меня только импланты и останутся. Я передумала. Дай еще сигарету.

Она ожидала, что Виктор начнет упрямиться, попытается промыть ей мозги, накричит, в конце концов. Но он только молча отдал ей всю пачку вместе с зажигалкой и снова сунул руки в карманы, обиженно нахохлившись. Это же Виктор...

Зашуршал целлофан. Ну да, наш обиженка полез заедать свою обиду веселыми цветными таблетками.

– Прямо здесь? – Ада недоверчиво подняла брови. – Посреди улицы?

– Всего одну, – Виктор как-то виновато улыбнулся, будто его отчитывали, и поспешно закинул себе в рот маленькую ярко-желтую гранулу.

* * *

Лидерцы не знают жалости. Они насылают кошмары, их наслаждение – в боли и страданиях других. Они презрели саму смерть, и за них умирают их жертвы.

– Ада.

Женщина нервно улыбается, сминая в кулачке подол платья. Или погребального савана – пожалуй, с ним у ее одеяния больше сходства.

– Ты притворилась той, кого я больше всего хотел встретить, но ты – не она. Покажись.

Она опускает глаза и потерянно мотает головой. А при попытке подойти к ней – отступает назад, спотыкаясь о неровности.

– Как ты выглядишь на самом деле?

– Не помню...

И есть в этом что-то неправильное, что-то странное, пугающе двусмысленное. Лидерцы являются в чужом облике, всегда носят маски, потому что?..

Может, это то, чего они на самом деле хотят, просто не способны выразить иначе, чем через мучения своих жертв? То, чего желает любое живое или немертвое создание? Любви?

Для них все попытки достичь любви – все равно, что попытки разжечь костер под проливным дождем. Бесполезные и отчаянные. У них множество лиц, множество оболочек, но оболочка никогда не заменит душу. Они пьют кровь, высасывают силы, потому что желают научиться тому же, что каждый человек умеет c рождения.

Плоть – всего лишь мясо, сердце – всего лишь насос, гоняющий кровь по организму. А лицо – это просто лицо, совокупность черт, обусловленных генетикой или стараниями пластических хирургов. Можно влезть в чью угодно шкуру – чувства этого человека перенять не удастся. То, что ищут лидерцы, находится за пределами физического понимания тела.

Может быть, поэтому они такие злые?

– Я не помню...

Пушистая белая снежинка резко выделяется на фоне черных волос. А через секунду падает еще одна – на бледную щеку. Не тает, так и остается маленьким кристалликом. Все верно, лидерц давно мертв, как мертва и Ева. Снег не тает на мертвых, потому что смерть забрала из них все тепло.

Он запрокидывает голову, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в пасмурное небо, и поднимает руку. Как же давно он последний раз видел настоящий снег...

Одиночные снежинки сменяются большими хлопьями, совсем как было в детстве, падают на подставленную раскрытую ладонь, на лицо, на волосы, попадают в капюшон и за воротник куртки.

На нем они тоже больше не тают.

* * *

Не уследила. Пепел с почти докуренной сигареты таки осыпался прямо на пальто. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Ада поспешно смахнула его, но, кажется, только перчатку замарала в довесок. Ну что за день...

– У тебя салфетки не найдется?

Молчание. Видимо, проняло Виктора качественно уже с первой таблетки. По крайней мере, он не шелохнулся даже, уронив голову на грудь и уставившись в никуда шальными глазами с неестественно расширившимися зрачками. Даже не моргая.

Ада осторожно тронула его за плечо. Выждала немного и толкнула посильнее. Он только качнулся по инерции и как-то нелепо осел на один бок. Все понятно. Уже через пять минут после употребления ЛСД вызывает резкий скачок кровяного давления, учащение пульса, сильную слабость во всем теле и отупение в голове. Эффект совсем незначительный, особенно когда есть, с чем сравнить, но кому-то хватит и этого. Она все-таки прощупала пальцами артерию на шее, – просто так, для очистки совести, – и покачала головой. Проняло его, да еще как, придурка с больным сердцем.

– До остановки ты меня уже не проводишь.

Жаль мальчишку. Совсем чужого, почти незнакомого, – она ведь даже фамилию его, подсмотренную в журнале, запамятовала, – а все равно жаль. Каким бы нелепым ни был он сейчас, сгорбившийся на скамейке в своей перелатанной тонкой куртке и летних кедах.

Ада поспешно отвернулась и зашагала прочь. Быстрее, быстрее уйти отсюда. Нужно срочно придумать себе дело, нужно срочно позвонить Штефану, наконец, чтобы назначить встречу и забрать деньги. Или Рудольфу – просто так, поболтать о какой-нибудь новинке в сфере киберпротезирования. Лишь бы комок в горле рассосался, не успев сформироваться.

Ее носа коснулось что-то холодное, а через пару секунд стало мокро. Она даже не сразу поняла, что это, – только когда вторая снежинка упала на ресницы.

Все-таки, в этом году тоже будет снег, пусть он и растает сразу же. Первый снег за всю зиму – а ведь сегодня уже тридцатое января[2].


End file.
